The purpose of this project is to utilize localized immunization by transbronchoscopic instillation of antigen as a method for the evaluation of human pulmonary immune function. These studies entail the determination of optimal doses of antigen to be instilled for lung immunization; the kinetics of immune response following lung immunization.